El Encuentro con la Muerte
by Misato Psy
Summary: Ash estuvo muy cerca de morir cayendo por un precipicio. Su vida se presentó frente a sus ojos en un minuto y descubrió que su vida necesitaba un cambio urgente.
1. Chapter 1

**El Encuentro con La Muerte.**

Misato Psy

_Sentí el golpe de aquel Arbok en mi pecho y de pronto todo fue cámara lenta. El mundo se detuvo frente a mis ojos, mientras perdía el control de mis movimientos._

_Caí hacia atrás, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado, debajo no había nada, mis pies flotaban en el aire. Miré hacia atrás, me aterroricé. Estaba cayendo por el precipicio, sin oportunidad de sostenerme de ningún objeto, roca, árbol, nada. Mis brazos se movían con desesperación en un intento en vano por salvarme._

_Mis oídos se llenaron de un zumbido insoportable, mi cuerpo pesado sentía el golpe feroz del viento y mis ojos, mi visión…_

_Quizás haya sido lo más impresionante que me ha ocurrido. No era la primera vez que mi vida estaba en peligro, pero sí fue la primera vez que sentí la mano helada de la muerte tomar la mía con tanta ferocidad._

_Mientras mis sentidos enloquecían por encontrar una posibilidad de salvación, mi mente invadió mi visión con imágenes. 25 años de vida en imágenes, todas juntas, entremezclándose, danzando delante de mis ojos ofreciéndome una descripción minuciosa de mi vida._

_Cuando los látigos de Bulbasaur me detuvieron y las imágenes se desvanecieron, lo primero que atiné a hacer, fue mirar hacia abajo para encontrarme a solo diez centímetros del suelo. No podía moverme, apenas pude volver a respirar._

_La muerte me había susurrado algo al oído, tal vez esa haya sido la última vez que soltaba mi mano y me permitía continuar con mi vida. Si escuché bien su mensaje… si atendí a sus palabras…_

_Es hora de emprender un nuevo camino. Es hora de cambiar mi vida. Desearía que esta nueva aventura fuera más sencilla, pues nadie me enseñó, nadie me entrenó para esto…_

El timbre sonaba con insistencia, Ash sabía quiénes eran y que querían. Se levantó de su escritorio y tomó de su impresora las 20 impresiones que habían terminado de salir.

Abrió la puerta y lo atacó una masiva y ansiosa multitud de periodistas desesperados. Ash les sonrió simpáticamente a todos y les hizo gestos con sus manos para que se calmaran.

-Amigos, amigos. Cálmense todos, por favor. – Mostró sus papeles a las cámaras, todavía sonriendo. –Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero yo tengo que descansar. – Un coro nuevo de protestas y preguntas emergió del grupo y Ash tuvo que volver a insistir para que se calmaran. –Aquí les escribí algunas preguntas con sus respuestas, creo que será más o menos lo que quieren saber. –

La multitud se mostró desconfiada, pero poco a poco los periodistas comenzaron a tomar los documentos que el Maestro gentilmente les extendió.

-Si alguno tiene alguna pregunta que no se encuentra en ese cuestionario, escríbanme a mi correo, con gusto les responderé. –

Se produjo un extenso silencio y poco a poco la multitud se dispersó. Ash los miró agradecido y cuando estuvo seguro que no había ninguno más en su puerta, dio media vuelta para ingresar nuevamente, cuando escuchó la voz familiar de Misty a sus espaldas.

-¿A mí me darás respuestas reales?¿O también tienes algo pre-fabricado? – Ash sonrió pero no volteó.

-No tengo nada preparado para ti, aún sabiendo que vendrías. –

Entraron a la casa. Ash le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y ella asintió.

-Traeré un café.

Misty notó que su compañero hablaba de una manera bastante extraña. Su voz parecía demasiado tranquila, pacífica, sus movimientos eran delicados, nada que ver con lo que ella conocía del joven de Pueblo Paleta. Miró a su alrededor, la casa tenía un estilo minimalista, con muy pocos muebles, escasos adornos, pintada de blanco completamente… pero por alguna razón igual el ambiente se sentía cálido y apacible… sentía que el lugar la sedaba. Ash regresó con una bandeja con las dos tazas de las que salía un humo con aroma tentador. Le sonrió cálidamente a su amiga y le extendió la taza gentilmente. Misty la tomó con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo.

Ash rió y se sentó junto a ella, tomando su taza con las dos manos.

-Te ves raro. –

-Lo sé. Me siento raro. –

-¿Porqué? –

Él pensó por largos minutos su respuesta, mientras miraba por la ventana el viento mecer la copa de un árbol.

-Hay cosas… en mí… -

-Ash, eso me asusta. – Ash rió y bebió de su taza.

-Pienso cosas que antes no pensaba. Me siento distinto, pero sé que soy el mismo de siempre. –

-No creo que seas el mismo… -

-Sé que estoy por demás pensativo… pero aún siento la ansiedad y los impulsos golpear mi pecho y mi cabeza con fuerza… solo que a partir de ahora, quiero disfrutar mi vida de otra manera… aunque sea un tiempo… quiero… disfrutar de otros aspectos de la vida -

-¿Cómo cuál? –

-Todavía no lo tengo claro. – Ash dejó su taza en la mesita y apoyó su brazo contra el respaldo, mirando a su amiga fijamente a los ojos. –Solo sé que… hay cosas que antes no me importaban, pero que las necesito. –

-No puedes ser un poco preciso, Ash. No entiendo de lo que estás hablando. –

-Ya lo vas a entender. Tiene mucho que ver contigo. –

Misty se sintió incómoda y dejó la taza en la mesita como excusa para evitar la intensa mirada de Ash.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Tracey? – Misty sintió sus mejillas arder y continuó evitando su mirada, fijándola en la taza como si ésta fuese interesante.

-Bien. –

-¿Solo bien? Vamos, Misty. Cuéntame! –

-No vine a hablar de mí, Ash. –

-¿Viniste a entrevistarme? –

-No, no es eso. – Lo miró. Ash sonreía cálidamente. –Vine a ver como estabas. –

-Si es solo eso… podrías haber llamado por teléfono como hizo Brock. – Misty permaneció en silencio y otra vez desvió su mirada de la de Ash. La actitud serena de su amigo comenzaba a alterarla, pero a la vez le ofrecía tanta paz y calidez con su mirada y su voz serena que no le permitía armarse de su carácter.

–Me gustabas tanto, Misty. – Ella giró la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró espantada, Ash seguía con la misma expresión –Aún me gustas. –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ash? –

-Pero… pensaba que tenía tiempo, siempre te postergué y… perdí mi oportunidad. – Misty no sabía que decir. Sus ojos, repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Ash extendió una mano y acarició su mejilla dulcemente. El contacto con su mano le hizo darse cuenta de cuan ardiente estaba su rostro tras las palabras de Ash. –Pero me gustabas mucho. Te deseaba. –

-Ya basta, Ash! – Gritó ella y se levantó de un salto. –No es gracioso. –

-Lo sé. No es un chiste. – Respondió calmadamente, sin moverse del sillón.

-Me asustas. – Ash se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Misty retrocedió algunos pasos, pero Ash la alcanzó. Extendió sus brazos y la abrazó, tiernamente. Misty se resistió al principio, sintiéndose tensa en aquella posición, pero lentamente sus músculos se rindieron y se dejó llevar por Ash.

-No tienes que asustarte. – Le susurró al oído. –No quiero lastimarte. – Misty apoyó sus manos en su pecho. Su oído se llenó con los latidos del corazón de Ash y comprobó que aunque actuaba tan tranquilo, sus latidos estaban revolucionados, tanto como los de ella.

-Es tarde para esto, Ash… - Le dijo ella y las lágrimas encontraron su camino nuevamente. Ash se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-¿Lo amas? – Preguntó él con temor. –A Tracey, ¿Lo amas? – Misty se quedó quieta y en silencio. Ash la esperó con paciencia, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Misty asintió levemente al inicio y luego rompió el abrazo. Lo miró fijamente y asintió nuevamente con firmeza.

-Sí, Ash. Estoy enamorada de Tracey. –

Ash bajó la cabeza, claramente dolido. Pero volvió a levantarla y le sonrió, con la determinación que Misty conocía tan bien en él. Eso le dio miedo… algo pasó por la mente de Ash y ella podía estar segura que no sería fácil de sacárselo de la mente.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa. – Afirmó él sonriente.

-Ash, todavía vivo en Ciudad Celeste. –

-Ya sé. Iré contigo a Ciudad Celeste. –

Continuará.

-Misato Psy

¿Nueva historia? Casi… hace años estuvo dando vueltas en mi mente bajo la forma de "Don't Say You Loved Me"

Gracias a todos por los mails que me enviaron este tiempo! Fueron de gran ayuda para animarme a volver con algo nuevo. Hace muchísimo que no veo Pokémon, no sé en que anda la serie, así que es posible que meta la pata seguido.

Saludos a todos! Será hasta el próximo cap!


	2. Chapter 2

**El Encuentro con la Muerte II**

Misato Psy

Ash se despidió de sus pokémon quienes jugaban en el inmenso jardín de su casa y partieron rápidamente.

Misty se sentó en el automóvil sintiéndose incómoda. Ash seguía sonriendo y parecía tranquilo, esto era lo que más le preocupaba, el Maestro estaba tramando algo, lo conocía bien, lo sabía. Ash le dedicó una amplia y simpática sonrisa y le indicó que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad y él hizo lo mismo.

Arrancó el auto y salieron.

El viento le golpeaba en la cara con fuerza, pero relajante debido a que el techo del auto estaba retraído. Ash tenía la mirada fija en el camino y las manos firmes sobre el volante. A ella le llamó la atención lo precavido que parecía para conducir, siempre pensó que sería más impulsivo e irresponsable al volante. Miró hacia el costado, pensando que el incidente con la muerte debe haber afectado la visión del peligro para su amigo.

-¿Se encuentra Tracey en tu casa hoy? – Misty se sobresaltó al escucharlo, estaban sumidos en demasiado silencio.

-Sí. Creo que sí. –

-Bien, necesito hablar con él. –

-¿Qué? No. No, Ash. – Exclamó asustada. Ash la miró sin entender por un instante y atendió rápidamente al camino.

-¿Porqué no? – Misty lo miró seria y en silencio y luego accedió.

-¿De qué necesitas hablar? – Ash rió divertido sin mover la vista del camino

-Cosas que tal vez le interesen. Cosas que he visto. –

-¿Solo eso? –

-Tracey también es mi amigo. Puedo hablar con él si quiero, ¿O no? –

Misty permaneció en silencio y Ash prefirió no presionarla más. Supuso que el problema era su confesión anterior, pero no sabía si era buen momento para sacar el tema otra vez, Misty estaba alterada y no quería enojarla.

Ella pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con su novio antes de salir, Tracey no aprobaba su decisión de ir a vera Ash directamente a su casa, para el observador pokémon era suficiente con una llamada telefónica. Otra vez la Líder de Gimnasio miró a su compañero tímidamente…

-No tengas miedo… - Dijo él serio. –No haría nada para dañarlos, ni a ti ni a Tracey. – Misty no respondió nada, Ash continuó –Ninguno tiene la culpa de lo que yo siento. Supongo que podré… no sé… pensar en salir con alguien… conocer a alguien… ¿Me entiendes? – Ella asintió levemente y sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. No quiso pensarlo detenidamente, se dijo con firmeza que eso sería lo mejor, pero sabía que no estaba del todo convencida. –Tal vez tu puedas ayudarme. – Dijo Ash entusiasmado.

-¿Ayudarte a qué? – Preguntó alarmada.

-A buscar a alguien… ¿Dónde puede conocerse gente nueva? –

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Tú has sido siempre el que conoce gente nueva todo el tiempo. – Ash lo pensó y ladeó la cabeza dudoso.

-Sí… pero no es lo mismo… -

-¿No? Siempre viajabas con alguien diferente… Tienes muchos amigos por el mundo. – Ash no se dio cuenta, pero ella decía eso con algo de resentimiento en su voz. Misty miró hacia el costado, no tenía derecho a sentir celos, era ella la que estaba en pareja.

-¿Cómo fue que ustedes…? Tú sabes… -

-¿Eh? Ah… no… prefiero no hablar de eso contigo, Ash. –

-¿Por qué? Misty, ¿Qué sucede? Somos amigos. –

-Sé, pero… -

-¿No confías en mi? –

-Sí que confío… - Respondió en voz baja. –Es solo que… me siento incómoda al hablar de esto contigo… No nos vemos hace tanto tiempo y… -

-… y ya no es lo mismo, ¿verdad? – Terminó de decir él en tono serio. Misty lo miró a la cara sorprendida, las facciones de Ash se habían endurecido dándole un gesto algo dolido. La mujer bajó la cabeza apenada.

-No lo sé… -

-Entiendo. – El tono del Maestro fue seco y severo, Misty sintió que la palabra le cortaba el pecho. No se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, sabía que estaba ofendido.

El automóvil aumentó la velocidad y atravesaron el bosque verde rápidamente y en completo silencio.

Por otro lado, en Ciudad Celeste. Tracey subía las escaleras desde la sala a las habitaciones. Llevaba abrazado a su pecho un cuaderno con un lápiz. Su andar parecía lento y en su rostro se notaba una expresión algo angustiada. Tracey suspiró con amargura y entró a la habitación que compartía con su novia.

La persiana estaba baja, solo entraba una pequeña fracción de luz desde el exterior. Al observador no le importó la oscuridad, de hecho prefería la penumbra. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cuaderno sobre sus piernas. Acarició la tapa con premura y abrió el cuaderno para ver un perfecto dibujo de psyduck, pasó más hojas que tenían dibujos de otros pokémon propios y de Misty, hasta que llegó a las últimas hojas de su cuaderno. Se detuvo especialmente en sus dibujos, disfrutándolos con la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de haberlos hecho y de estar observándolos con tanto anhelo.

-Lo siento… Misty… - Murmuró amargamente y sacó de debajo de la cama un baúl de madera. De su bolsillo extrajo una llave con la que abrió el candado. Dentro del baúl, había más cuadernos de Tracey, hurgó hasta los últimos y miró por última vez sus dibujos prohibidos; en ellos estaba dibujada Daisy, la hermana mayor de Misty, parecían fotografías a escondidas, propias de un acechador.

Tracey cerró el cuaderno avergonzado, no le gustaba lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente, Daisy le gustaba demasiado…

Se recostó de lado en la cama y miró la ventana cerrada tristemente.

-No sé que hacer… - Murmuró. –No quiero herir a Misty, pero… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Esto tiene que terminar. –

CONTINUARÁ…

Misato Psy.

Hola a Todos! Gracias por sus comentarios al primer capítulo del fic!

Sakura Ishida: Sí me acuerdo de vos y de Misty's Blue Sea. Me hizo muy feliz leer tu mensaje, muchas gracias!


End file.
